


Baby, it's cold outside

by fantaseasy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantaseasy/pseuds/fantaseasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a holiday inspired one shot based on one of my favorite christmas songs.</p><p>A pregnant Felicity, is a playful Felicity and she's trying her hardest to convince Oliver to ditch their responsibilities and stay in bed all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo!!!! So my laptop broke and I'm doing this from mobile so please do not judge me too harshly when it comes to spelling and spacing. All grammar mistakes are mine though, I just really suck at english. Sorry. I wanted something fluffy for christmas and because the fandom's been kind of angsty since Oliver rejected Felicity so here's some babies and happiness. Please review and leave comments and such. Enjoy!!!

"Oliver, no" Felicity giggles as she pulls him to his side of the bed and wraps her arms around him. She had been trying her hardest all morning to convince him to stay home from work and lay in bed with her all day.

 

"I can't. I have a meeting with Wayne Industries today" he says it with an amused smile and regret in his eyes. 

 

He leans down to peck her lips one last time before once again trying to remove himself from his cozy bed and his wife's arms. As he turns to head to the bathroom she speaks again "but baby" she pauses as he turns back to her "it's cold outside". The taunting words are said as seriously as she could muster but her grin gives her away. 

 

The laughter bubbles out of him before he can stop him and he finds himself thinking of how much his life has changed. This time last year Oliver Smoak- Queen would never dare to be late for fear of Felicity Smoak-Queen's wrath, she was always the punctual one. 

 

However, the new year brought the revelation that a pregnant Felicity is a playful Felicity and all she wants is to make love to her 'super hot' husband- meetings be damned.

 

He wonders if tardiness is a Queen trait and his precious little one is passing it to his mother.  She is 6 months along and has taken a leave of absence from Queen consolidated after complications arose in her pregnancy, apparently their little prince is already a trouble maker.

"I love laying with you but I have to go" he makes another move but she stops him again

 

"stay" she playfully begs with a pout. Then she smiles at him, that smile she reserves only for him- he's certain she knows what it does to him and uses it instead of puppy dog eyes. 

 

"The board will start to worry" he teases 

 

"come on handsome, what's your hurry?" damn that smile and that face and that baby bump. She is breathtaking and she wants him to stay and ravish her and lay with her and  _he_ wants to ravish her and lay with her. Sadly, the board will hardly accept a super hot wife and lack of self control as an acceptable reason to be late. 

 

"Alex will start pacing the floor" he says as he once again resumes his place at her side. Alex Wade is the amazing young man that took Felicity's place as his executive assistant. He is always punctual makes sure to schedule meetings at a time that accounts for Oliver's lateness and is a worrier.  He is usually more nervous for Oliver's meetings than Oliver is and that is why Felicity and Oliver love him so much, he cares for them and their company. 

 

"That meeting will be such a bore" she kisses his neck and lays her head against his chest and he knows she's right. Everything is boring compared to this- to being in her arms and watching her watch him. Her eyes are the most interesting book he's ever read, her mouth is the most interesting thing he's ever tasted, her body is the most interesting instrument he's ever played, and her voice is the most interesting song ever sung. She sings of her love for him and their child and he knows that no one else can ever captivate him the way she has.

 

"Okay maybe just a little bit more" he knows his position as CEO is important to their lives and the lives of his employees, but all he wants is to love her a little longer. A couple more minutes spent basking in her glow couldn't hurt right?

 

He kisses her a couple more times and pulls back "Punctual Felicity preventing productivity" he gasps "what would Walter think?" he teases. Walter Steele absolutely adored Felicity and was convinced that the only reason QC has survived all it has is because she is determined and drives Oliver and their employees to be productive and innovative.

 

"He'd probably still like me more" she straddles him and runs her hand over his chest before pecking him. He feels his will slipping as his hands settle on her thighs.

 

"come of Felicity I have work to do. So stop giving me that stare" her eyes were full of mischief and lust.

 

"but Oliver it's cold out there" she kisses him and rubs herself against him once, twice, and a third before he stops her. "Stay with me, I'll keep you warm"

 

God Damn. He loves this woman.

 

" I wish I knew how to break your spell" he wants to be a good CEO but he wants his wife more. She laughs kisses his nose sweetly.

 

"Please, without me your life would be hell." She's right, and she knows it but sex will not help Queen Consolidated.

 

"I ought to say no, no, no" he says with a resigned sigh.

 

"Okay if you really want me to go." she makes a move to get off his lap when he stops her "I'm just gonna say that I tried" he says before kissing her lovingly.

 

"you can blame it one me, say that I cried" she says happily. 

 

"but I really should go"

 

"You're staying, I said so." she kisses him again and removes his shirt before he can protest again.

 

"Okay compromise...I'll come home as soon as this meeting is over" 

 

She considers his proposal for a minute and sighs resignedly. 

 

"Okay, but you owe me morning sex" she kisses him again but this time it feels more like a see you later.

 

She climbs off his lap and goes to make some breakfast while he showers. He comes down freshly dressed to see her filling a travel mug of coffee and a plate of eggs waiting for him.

 

"I'm proud of you for being responsible, even if it means I can't have you all to myself"

 

He kisses her softly, and heads to the door shortly after he's finished breakfast.

 

"oliver wait!" he turns away from the door to see her bounding down the stairs with black fabric in her hands. 

 

"It really is cold outside." she places a knit hat on his head and wraps a scarf around his neck before using it to place a gentle kiss on his nose. "I love you, drive safe Okay?"

 

He drops a kiss to her lips and one to their child growing in her belly and replies "of course"

 

Thankfully he set the alarm a little early this morning so he wasn't late.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not the best thing I've ever written but I tried. I tried to stay in tune with the song but it got a little too rhyme-y and that song is kind of long so I didn't stick with it all the way. I hope you like it. Have a wonderful day!!!


End file.
